mmotakufandomcom-20200215-history
Zaraki Kenpachi
Summary Kenpachi Zaraki (更木 剣八, Zaraki Kenpachi) is the current captain of the 11th Division in the Gotei 13. He is the eleventh Kenpachi to hold the position. His lieutenant is Yachiru Kusajishi. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C Name: Zaraki Kenpachi Origin: Bleach Gender: Male Age: Hundreds of years old Classification: Shinigami Captain of 11th Division, Swordsman Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, durability, endurance, agility, Zanjutsu master (art of the sword), Hakuda expert (hand-to-hand combat), the ability to use Reiryoku and exert it as Reiatsu (used to increase the user's offensive power and defensive abilities), can sense beings with Reiatsu, the ability to use Shikai (upgrades that increase his Reiatsu) Destructive Capacity: At least Small Town level+ (Able to fight back Komamura's Bankai without apparently releasing his eyepatch), Town Level+ with Kendō (Nearly one-shotted released Nnoitra with a single Kendō strike) | At least Town level+ '''(Defeated three Sternritter, created a huge shock wave by slashing the Fake Yhwach, both without releasing his eyepatch) | '''Large Island level (Slashed apart a huge meteorite without releasing his eyepatch), likely higher Speed: Hypersonic+ (he can keep up with Byakuya, and fought evenly with Nnoitra) | High Hypersonic | High Hypersonic+ Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Class TJ+ | At least''' Class TJ | '''Class EJ+ Durability: Town level+ (Survived an attack from Komamura’s Shikai and Tosen's attack with little injuries, was also able to deflect a Cero from Nnoitra with his bare hand) | At least Town level+,' '''possibly higher | '''Large Island level' Stamina: Extremely high, as he can continue fighting even after being grievously wounded Range: Extended human melee range with sword Intelligence: Highly adept fighter with decades of feral battle experience Standard Equipment: His Zanpakutō, Nozaarashi, and a limiter eye patch, bells on his hair to allow his opponents to anticipate his movements Weaknesses: Kenpachi is dangerously overconfident, he holds back extremely, willingly limits himself by using an energy stealing eye patch, initially braiding bells into his hair, using his sword one-handed, etc. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Kenpachi did not attend the Shin'ō Academy, cannot use Bankai, and has no apparent skill (or interest) in Kidō and Shunpo. However, he more than makes up for his faults with his sheer power and endurance, easily making him one of the strongest Shinigami in Soul Society. Master Swordsman: Due to the lawlessness of the Zaraki district, Kenpachi's skill with his sword has been honed to a masterful level, letting him strike multiple times with changes of attack type (from slash to pierce) without any difficulty. While still a child, his prowess was great enough to single-handedly produce a huge pile of adult corpses and wound Retsu Unohana, the 1st Kenpachi, in battle. His unpolished skills, but immense might with his sword allow him to always fight with one hand free, only using both hands when facing opponents he feels will beat him otherwise, as shown with Nnoitra and momentarily Ichigo. As the captain of the 11th Division, which specializes in sword fighting, he is among the most, if not the most, proficient swordsmen in all of Soul Society. Kendō: Kenpachi possesses considerable knowledge and skill in Kendō, which Yamamoto forced him to learn before officially joining the Gotei 13, though the training only lasted a day out of fear that Zaraki would become too powerful. However, Kenpachi, who despises using skills and techniques learned from another source, only uses Kendō as a last resort. Ryōdan (両断, Bisection): A technique which Kenpachi uses when he is gripping his sword with two hands. It allows one to split an opponent down the middle. Hand-to-Hand Combat Expert: While preferring to use his blade in battle, Kenpachi has proven several times to be very dangerous while barehanded. He can easily catch an opponent's attack with a single hand, perform powerful punches and kicks, and easily subdue opponents with throws and take-downs. Kenpachi easily overwhelmed several members of the Onmitsukidō, a corp of Hakuda-specialists, despite being battle-worn Immense Spiritual Power: Even by a captain's standards, his Reiryoku is absolutely monstrous. Kenpachi has fought on par with two other captain-level opponents while still wearing his energy-sealing eye patch and his opponents releasing their Zanpakutō's Bankai. Ganju Shiba estimated his sealed power to be close or at the same level as Byakuya Kuchiki's Reiatsu. Retsu Unohana, one of the most powerful captains of the Gotei 13, stated she was weaker than him even while he was still a child. Similar to Ichigo, when unleashing a strong enough surge of energy, it becomes visible and yellow in color, sometimes with the appearance of a skull. After his battle with Unohana, Kenpachi possesses much more control over his Reiryoku, and can use it to stand in midair like other Shinigami. Unruly Reiatsu Control: His spiritual energy can affect entire areas to the point of disrupting energy attacks from enemies, and cause others from seemingly miles away to enter a state of paralysis and confusion. Kenpachi can exert enough Reiatsu to repel the poison of Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō. However, after his battle with Unohana, Kenpachi gains considerable control over his Reiatsu; prior to Gremmy Thoumeaux creating a structure for he and Kenpachi to fight on, Shinigami in the nearby area were completely unable to detect his Reiatsu. Damage Resistance: He can use it as a sort of armor, making it impossible for him to be harmed by anyone not at his level of power. This is first demonstrated when Ichigo tries to cut Kenpachi at the start of their fight. Kenpachi allows Ichigo to strike him, yet not only does he fail to cut him, but Ichigo's hands start to bleed because of it. This can be compared to an Arrancar's Hierro. Shock Wave: He possesses enough control to focus and unleash his spiritual pressure in the form of a powerful shock wave. When using both hands, his shock wave can have a huge radius of destruction. Energy Wave: By striking at the ground, Kenpachi can create an overflowing wave of yellow spiritual energy, which surges forward before crashing into Kenpachi's target. Highly Perceptive Combatant: Despite his seeming disregard for any strategy in his fights and his self-admitted aversion to thinking during battle, Kenpachi is a very insightful man, regularly showing more understanding than one would expect. Even Byakuya was impressed by Kenpachi's ability to understand things he has no personal experience with. He is very adept at finding and exploiting weaknesses in his opponents' techniques, such as in his battle with Kaname Tōsen, where he subdued the latter's Bankai while armed only with a Zanpakutō and the one sense left accessible by Tōsen's Bankai at the time - touch. He is adept at adjusting to his opponent's attack patterns and battle methods to better counter them. While he admits to having no sanity or common sense, Kenpachi is very perceptive, noticing traits in people others would not notice, and seeing what drives a person's actions. He correctly singles out Kaname Tōsen and Gin Ichimaru as the only captains who are afraid to die. He possesses sharp intuition towards incoming danger, as shown by his ability to repeatedly dodge Tōsen's assault while still affected by his Bankai. Zaraki also theorized during his battle with Gremmy Thoumeaux that if the concentration of his "The Visionary" shifts towards himself instead of others, the effects that his ability had on Yachiru, making her bones into cookies, would disappear Immense Strength: Kenpachi possesses a very large degree of physical strength, most commonly displayed by his ability to fight back his opponent's attacks with a single arm. He has repeatedly displayed his strength with acts like kicking Tōsen through a building and slamming Komamura over his shoulder with one hand during their battle, as well as when he grabbed Ichigo's giant sword barehanded and reeled both him and the sword in for an attack. While fighting Ichigo Kurosaki, he rammed his sword through a building. With just his bare hand, Kenpachi deflected the Cero of the fifth Espada, Nnoitra Gilga. His sword attacks can cut through Yammy Llargo's released state Hierro, removing his limbs in a single strike and knocking the giant Arrancar off his feet. He can fend off an opponent's gigantic sword with a single hand. His extreme cutting strength is evident in his ability to easily cut through an Espada's Hierro, which is harder than steel, as well as slice apart a skyscraper with a mere flick of his wrist; he even claims that Gremmy's imagination powers cannot come up with anything that he cannot cut, proving so by slicing through Gremmy's self-proclaimed harder-than-steel body. He can carry three corpses on his shoulders without any apparent effort. Immense Speed: While he possesses no known skill in Shunpo, Kenpachi is deceptively fast for his size and build. Thanks to his tremendous raw power, Kenpachi's leg strength allows him to more than make up for his lack of Shunpo, allowing him to move fast enough to instantly close a huge gap of space between him and his opponent, and even seemingly disappear from sight. In battle, he can strike with incredible speed in rapid succession, making it highly difficult for his opponents to find an opening and counterattack. During his short battle with Byakuya, Kenpachi manages to keep up with his opponent's incredibly fast Shunpo, a feat which shocked and impressed Byakuya. Immense Endurance: His physical strength and speed is matched by his resilience. Kenpachi often ignores most of the injuries he sustains in battle (much like a berserker), not suffering any debilitation despite having multiple slash wounds in his body. He allowed himself to be stabbed during his fight with Tōsen just to grab Tōsen's blade to dispel his Bankai's effect. During his battle with Nnoitra, he suffered numerous slash wounds and was even impaled and almost beheaded with no visual impairment of his fighting abilities, Nnoitra noting most people would have already been dead by then. Even after receiving grievous injuries which left him in a comatose state, he recovered only days later, well enough to resume training. Immense Durability: As resilient as Kenpachi is, he is just as hard to damage. During his battle against Yammy, while Kenpachi was focusing his attention on Ichigo, Yammy delivered a powerful blow with his massive fist, launching Kenpachi several meters and smashing him into a large pillar. Despite the impact, Kenpachi quickly emerged unfazed, claiming it was only a "decent punch" and Yammy needed to "put some effort in it".During his battle with Gremmy, Kenpachi remained unharmed after being fired upon by dozens of firearms and having missiles thrown at him, and later withstood the cold vacuum of space and having several clones of Gremmy self-destruct at point-blank range with only moderate injuries. Zanpakutō Nozarashi (野晒, Weather-Beaten One): Kenpachi did not originally know the name of his Zanpakutō, and is the only captain of the Gotei 13 who cannot perform Bankai. After his fight with Ichigo, Kenpachi wished to learn more about his Zanpakutō because he wanted to become stronger, and could identify with the pain of not having a name to be called by. Zangetsu noted Kenpachi's disharmony with his sword caused the two to damage each other's powers; consequently, Kenpachi could not hear the cry of his sword. Later, upon defeating Retsu Unohana in battle and awakening his true strength, Kenpachi finally was able to hear his Zanpakutō's voice call out to him. Shikai: Its release command is Drink (呑め, nome). Even before Kenpachi knew its name, Nozarashi was constantly in its released state, due instead to Kenpachi's overwhelming Reiatsu forcing the release. He obtained this state while still a child. The blade is much longer than a standard Zanpakutō's, roughly the size of a nodachi, with a guard which extends inward from its center, similar to a shinai. The hilt is white, though most of it is wrapped in bandages, as is his sword's sheath. Despite constantly being in Shikai, Nozarashi did not initially grant Kenpachi any additional abilities or possess any additional power of its own, due to their lack of communication. Their disharmony left Nozarashi with little spiritual energy and let it become easier to damage; it is a chipped and seemingly worn-down blade. Despite its appearance, Nozarashi can easily cut through most objects: with it, Kenpachi stabs straight through Ichigo's Zanpakutō, and later slices a building in half with no apparent effort after releasing his full power. However when Kenpachi calls out its release command, Nozarashi transforms into a huge axe with a long, cloth-wrapped handle and a tassel attached to the top. Shikai Special Ability: In its fully released state, Nozarashi possesses tremendous attack power, easily destroying a huge meteorite with a single attack. Its cutting power is also greatly enhanced, allowing Kenpachi to effortlessly cut through the bodies of his opponents and even through space itself. Bankai: Not Yet Achieved. Others Notable Victories: Jonathan Joestar (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Jonathan Joestar Profile Roronoa Zoro (One Piece) Zoro Profile Dracule Mihawk (One Piece) Mihawk Profile Notable Losses: Augus (Asura's Wrath) Augus Profile Inconclusive Matches: Key: Pre-Skip '''| Post-Skip | True '''Shikai